


What happens in the brothel stays in the brothel

by InazumaYume



Series: Unexpected results [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hunter wants to help, Nautolan character, OC introduction, Reader is a prostitute, twi'lek reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InazumaYume/pseuds/InazumaYume
Summary: Reader is the Twi'lek prostitute that Hunter mentioned to Crosshair in previous work. He pays her a visit every time he is on leave.Introduction of my OC from Star Wars The Old Republic. She will have more detailed intro in next collection but I wanted to mix those together at this point.
Relationships: Reader & Hunter
Series: Unexpected results [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742416
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	1. It's good to see you

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a short one. Just some cute Hunter and reader interaction + introduction of OC.

* * *

You were staring at the lifeless body on the plush pillows next to your knees. The blaster wound was smoking and you wrinkled your nose in disgust at the smell. It wasn’t first dead body you have seen but definitely the first one you have seen alive just a minute ago. The customer was an asshole who beat you few times without even paying for it.

“I hope he didn’t hurt you too much before I got here?” you look up at the familiar face. Just as you remembered the skull tattoo covering half of the man’s face was a little horrifying but his eyes were soft and warm.

“No. Thank you… he was an asshole customer anyway…” You got up and walk slowly to the small table to fill two cups with water. “What can I do for you?” you asked as he stepped closer and took one cup from your small hand.

“We are on the leave so I thought I stop by and check If _you_ need something. How is your father?” He asked and sat on the stool.

You smiled a little and wrapped your fingers around one lekku trying not to sound too excited.

“He is doing much better. Thanks to credits you send me I was able to find him a good healer.”

“That sounds wonderful. I’m glad that it’s at least I could do for you…” He smiled but his voice became worried at the last words. His gaze drifted to the lifeless body in the back of the room when he spoke again. “I still can’t forgive myself for that day… I am so sorry”.

You wined at that, no matter how many times you gave him forgiveness he still was beating himself with guilt. You stepped closet and took his face in both hands.

“You have to stop that you know? Or…I will not let you in next time” you bite your lip trying to sound angry but you know it was a failure when he smiled broadly and wrapped his arms around your waist.

“Sure” he said and placed a kiss on your head.

You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck to give him a big, warm hug before you stepped back.

“How are you doing anyway? Last time you told me about some meditations Tech found for you?”

Hunter stood up from his place and walked toward the window. The street outside was filthy, lights from holo signs only added to the uneasy atmosphere to this place. The clone turned back his head in your direction.

“The meditations helped a lot. However few weeks ago I …well… I had the same incident as with you…this time it was my team mate”.

You gasped with shock and stared at him in silence. When it was clear you have no intention of interrupting, he continued.

“It happened that he actually really liked it and offered a helping hand… in my treatment” he chuckled and lowers his gaze to the floor. “We had to use cuffs few times but… nothing that bacta couldn’t heal”.

When the first shock passed you smiled broadly and approached him. You looked into his eyes and you could tell there is happiness in them.

“I am so happy that he is helping you out with this…”you stared but wasn’t able to finish because doors to your room slammed open. In an instant Hunter spun you behind him and draws out his blaster.

“Identify yourself!” he shouted at the figure at the door ready to fire at any sign of trouble.

The figure was lean and short with visible tentacles around its head.

“Damn it! The sucker is already stiff…” you could hear a famine voice and the person stepped into the light. It was a female Nautolan clad in sleek black armour with glowing blue lines all around it, with blasters in both hands she looked intimidating.

“Who are you?” Hunter repeats calmly still aiming at the intruder.

Nautolan looked at him and lowered her blasters in peaceful manner. She stepped closer and smiled softly.

“Just a random bounty hunter who just lost a nice pay for this guy” she pointed at the dead man with her head.

You slid you hand on Hunter’s arm to lower his weapons. The last thing you wanted was a shoot-out in your small room.

“You can take his body if you want” you said with confidence and stepped closer. You could hear that Hunter took a deep breath at your boldness.

The bounty hunter made a displeased grimace at that and crossed her arms on her chest.

“Now I feel offended girl. I do not take credit for someone else’s work.” She spoke slowly and drilled you with a gaze. You shivered and bite your lip to think about some solution. That women looked like she could match with a Sergeant and you didn’t want to give him more trouble that you already have.

“Listen, he can’t be seen with a criminals body and I can lose my job if someone thinks that I killed my customer. Maybe you could take him to your employer and we could split the reward? What do you think?” You hoped that it will work and you could see the wheels turning in Nautolan’s head. After what felt like eternity she spoke softly.

“That is agreeable. But only because I need credits… I will bring you your share in an hour.” She grabbed the poor guy by the ankle and hauled him out of the room. You stared at the open door for a minute before Hunter came into your vision field and closed them. When he turned around his face was a mask. You had no idea what he was thinking.


	2. Hello credits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter of this work. For now. I don't know if i will write more about Bad Batch. Maybe later.  
> For now i want to start something new and see how it will go.

* * *

You were sitting on the bed with your back against Hunter’s chest while he was tracing patterns against your lekku with his finger. Both of you were waiting in silence for almost half hour and you couldn’t remember the last time you spend such a long quiet moment in someone’s company. It was relaxing and refreshing.

“You think she will be back?” you finally asked and the finger that just finished tracing some foreign letter stopped.

“She will, she seemed like an honorable one” he spoke and made a move to get up. You let him and leaned against the wall. He walked back to the window to make sure it’s locked up.

“Her armor and weapons… I never seen anything like that before, but the way she hold herself and spoke indicates she means business.” He turned back to you and you could tell that something changed in his posture, he looked a little nervous. You bite your lip trying to think about something to say but after all there was only one think you could focus on.

“Soo… earlier you mentioned your friend… I was wandering if you could tell me more?” you tried to change the subject but the only one you could thought about right now wasn’t any more pleasant. However you noticed that Hunter relaxed a little bit so you pushed on. “Is it something more or just… you know… manly-friendly-thing?” you wiggled your eyebrows up and down and you could hear him chuckle at the motion.

“Just friendly thing, it’s enough that we have already a couple on the team so…”

“Waaait! Nooo, Tech is with the big guy?” you jumped on your feet and almost felt from the bed because your foot tangled in the blanket. You landed back on the bed with your arm stretched in the parody of calling for help.

“Yea… It took them some time to get themselves together” He smiled at your clumsiness while he walked back to your side and sat on the edge of a bed. “Of course it was Cross who first noticed anything, he can be really pain in the ass sometimes but a helpful one”.

“Oh, I bet…” you smiled widely at that and giggled.

“Not in that way… I mean... I don’t know” you could swear there was a faint blush on his untattooed cheek but politely not commented it.

“Well isn’t that cute? Sharing some sexcapades and giggling” both of you almost jumped out of your skins at the woman’s voice. The bounty hunter was back and looked very amused leaning against closed doors. You have no idea how it was possible that the Sergeant did not hear her enter.

“Looks who’s back, I presume transaction went well?” Hunter got up from his place and tried not to reach for his blaster. He stepped closer to Nautolan when he noticed she has no intention of moving from her place.

“Yea, even heard some interesting whispers about other targets, but that’s not of your business I guess” she smiled and tossed two small packages at the man.

“There are two?”

“What do you thought? It’s hers room and you killed him so the share is for three” she sounds surprised as if it wasn’t obvious. Then she turned her head towards you and you shrink under her gaze. From your place you could see how street lights were dancing on her dark blue skin. After a moment of silence she finally moved and walked toward you unbothered by the movement of Hunter’s hand toward his weapon.

“Listen girl, I don’t usually do that but I think we both are in need of credits and in your line of job it’s common to have assholes clients” she started and locked her gaze with yours “I can give you a list of dangerous criminals that have a bounty on their heads and you will give me a call if any of them gives you trouble, we split credits of course” she spoke with an ease and determination. You shyly looked at Hunter not sure what to do, he also looked unsure. Seeing your hesitation she took out something small from one of the pouches and put it on the small table next to your bed.

“If you made your mind just give me a call and if you decide you don’t want to take any part in that just destroy the communicator” she said and turned to leave. Hunter walked her with a stern gaze still not entirely convinced she means no harm to you.

“You did not tell me your name” you called after her when she was almost at the door. For a moment you even thought that she will ignore you and just leave.

“You’re right, I didn’t” she looked at you and smiled just before she opened the door and left without another word.

The room was quiet again, neither of you was about to broke the silence. The only sounds were coming from outside of the building. Some drunks were shouting and tripping over trash left in the dark allay. You looked at the communicator that was still lying on your table and picked him up. Hunter stood silent and watched you with worry.

“I will be careful, I promise” you tried to sound convincing but you know that he is not going to buy it. You squeaked when you felt his strong hands on your shoulders and his lips at the top of your head. You inhaled deeply his scent and closed your eyes, waiting what tomorrow will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the reading :)
> 
> I'm not sure if I will be bringing reader again in the next work that will be focusing on Bounty Hunter and Cody. There will may be one chapter, not sure now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the reading, and I have a question because I couldn't find it... Nautolan's tentacles are also called lekku or some different term ? Please let me know.


End file.
